


One Small Step

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each step is precisely measured, never straying from its predecessors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Step

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 20 July 2006  
> Word Count: 872  
> Summary: Each step is precisely measured, never straying from its predecessors.  
> Spoilers: Third season ep "Jeopardy"  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions - Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author's Disclaimer: "NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television Productions, Paramount Television, and CBS Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with " NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services," CBS, or any representatives of Pauley Perrette or Cote de Pablo.
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for the [](http://alphabetasoup.livejournal.com/profile)[**alphabetasoup**](http://alphabetasoup.livejournal.com/) "H is for [horology](http://dictionary.reference.com/search?q=horology)" spot.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, because I'm not as prolific without them…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/) , [](http://darkhawkhealer.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkhawkhealer**](http://darkhawkhealer.livejournal.com/) , & [](http://4ensicbones.livejournal.com/profile)[**4ensicbones**](http://4ensicbones.livejournal.com/)

  


Ten steps.

Pause.

One hundred eighty degree turn to the left.

Pause.

Ten steps.

Pause.

One hundred eighty degree turn to the left.

Pause.

Repeat.

Each step is precisely measured, never straying from its predecessors. Such military-esque exactitude. Each time her right foot touches the floor, another two seconds tick off on my watch. The pause-pivot-pause allows for another three seconds. Round trip path across my lab takes twenty-six seconds.

Which means she's slowing down.

Every five circuits are punctuated by a heavy sigh of exasperation. Fifteen circuits work out to six and a half minutes, and are marked by her hand running through her hair. Nine rounds of the fifteen circuits bring her pacing to almost an hour exactly.

I'll bet when she was in full stride, back in the beginning, she was doing double or triple that timing. But a person can only keep up that punishing pace for so long before they have to do something else or fall over from exhaustion. Up in the bullpen, McGee said she turned to phone calls and more desk-jockey busy work. Things I know she really hates.

Down here, she started out pestering Ducky… It's not like her pestering will get his work done any faster. Palmer's easily intimidated, but it's not his autopsy. And Ducky's not so easily intimidated. Hell Gibbs can't do it. So it's highly unlikely Ziva can, even with her Mossad training.

And so he's sent her to me.

I'm not sure if I should kiss him or kick his cute old guy butt.

Oh, don’t get me wrong. I love it when Ziva comes down to visit me in my lab. Normally. I don't even mind when she gets into "grr" mode for results.

This is different. Way different.

This time it's personal, you know? What'll happen if Ducky determines Ziva really did kill that punk?

She'll probably get sent back to Israel.

And if that happens, this won't look good for her. Which means she'll probably be executed.

Yeah, that can't happen.

The chilled tendril of dread snakes down my spine and I move to stop Ziva mid-circuit. Ignoring her squawk of protest, I wrap my arms tightly around her waist and hold her as close as I possibly can.

"Abby?"

I shake my head, not sure I can trust my voice just yet, and bury my face in the crook of her neck. Ziva hesitates for a moment before wrapping her arms around my waist. She begins to murmur something in Hebrew, gently stroking my back.

I fight the emotions doing back flips in my gut. I won't lose someone else I care about only a year after Kate was taken away. I just won't.

"Officer David."

The instant recognition of Gibbs' voice makes both of us tense up. Ziva even stops the Hebrew mid-thought.

"Is this how you do the work I assigned you?" he continues as Ziva lets go of me.

"I was just--"

"I don't care what you were just doing. You get your ass back up to your desk and do your damned job. Stop keeping everyone else from doing their own jobs. You got it?"

"Perfectly," she grinds out past clenched teeth. Without a backward glance, she stalks out of the lab.

"You're such a bastard," I growl, the words out before I can censor myself.

"Abs--"

"No!" I reply, whirling around to face him. "Not this time, Gibbs. She didn't do it. I can't prove it yet, but I know she didn't do it. And I won't lose her like I lost Kate. If you let them send her back to Israel, to her death, I'll be gone before you know what happened. I swear to God I will, Gibbs."

"Abby, no!" We both turn to see Ziva gripping the doorframe, a horrified look on her face.

"Officer David!" Gibbs bellows, but Ziva acts like she doesn't hear him and moves closer to grab my hand.

"No, Abby," she says more softly this time, stroking my cheek. "No matter what happens, you need to promise me you won't disappear or do anything rash and impulsive. Promise me, Abby."

"I can't," I whisper around the lump in my throat.

"Yes, you can," she replies, blinking back tears. "I won't be put to death for this if I'm sent back to the Mossad. Please believe me."

I nod slowly, reluctantly, and try to match her weak smile. Her finger traces my lips lightly before she nods curtly at Gibbs and leaves again.

I can feel him staring at me. Ziva and I aren't exactly flaunting our relationship at NCIS, and this is pretty PDA for us. I heave a heavy sigh and chew at my lip for just a few seconds.

"Abs?" His voice is soft, careful.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs," I murmur, swallowing thickly past the lump of emotions in my throat.

"I'm not mad at you. But if you honestly believe she's innocent, you help Ducky prove it."

I nod and scrub at my eyes for a moment. "She's lying to me about the death thing, isn't she?"

"For both your sakes, I hope so, Abs," he replies and presses a gentle kiss to my cheek.


End file.
